


'Cause I'm A Fucking Mess Sometimes

by kaylorrei



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But here ya go, Friends With Benefits, I'm sorry about this, M/M, also Keith is like ooc probs, bc I feel like that's how he would process his feelings about Lance, bc if I can't give him a family I'll give him money, but I made him quiet and compliant, it's probs so shitty and i wrote this late at night and i'm sorry, little bit of rich keith, okay so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylorrei/pseuds/kaylorrei
Summary: Lance knew how tonight would go. He would join his friends on the dance floor with Keith trailing not far behind him. He would drink more, adding to the buzz he could already feel, maybe getting drunk. Of course, not enough to be a mess, but just enough to let the stress of the week lift off his shoulders and to have a hangover in the morning. Then after an hour or so, he and Keith would disappear and end up pressed against one of the club walls or a bathroom stall, palming Keith through his pants and kissing his way down his neck before asking, “Your place or mine?”





	'Cause I'm A Fucking Mess Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay friends so this is my first fic in the Voltron fandom and idek what I was doing when I wrote this, like I wrote it instead of sleeping and my sleep deprived self was like "I'm gonna post this" so I'm just following through with my 3 am intentions. Also my first time writing anything remotely sexual I'm so sorry and if there are any mistakes please tell me bc I didn't proof read this at all and again, I'm sorry.

Lance held back a grimace at the scene in front of him on the dance floor. Friday nights were always like this, sweaty bodies and people clinging to one another either looking to find someone or looking to forget someone. Lance had only come out tonight because Allura was celebrating a record breaking week at her boutique. She told Lance she’d pay for his drinks if he came out with the group, and Lance wasn’t about to back down from free drinks. He’s already had a few, and he can feel a buzz settling in like a fog around him, but he still isn’t _feeling_ it. Truthfully, he’s exhausted, his week has been less than stellar, and he kind of wanted to spend the weekend by himself. 

Nothing seemed to go right for Lance this past week. He had gotten yelled at by far too many Starbucks customers this week, and he’d done poorly on a physics exam that he’d studied his ass off for, and he’d taken two other exams today and honestly had no idea how he thought he did on them. Lance couldn’t wait to get home and go to bed. Tomorrow he could clean in the morning and take a nice bath in the afternoon, maybe enjoy the pint of Ben and Jerry’s he’s been saving in his freezer and listen to the new audio book he picked up. He could also wear sweats all weekend and not have to deal with any more bullshit in his life.

Lance was still drinking and daydreaming about how he was going to spend his weekend doing nothing when someone sliding into the booth seat across from him caught his attention. Keith gave Lance a two finger salute and a nod before sipping his drink. One look at Keith, however, and all thoughts Lance had about having a relaxing weekend alone vanished. Instead he could only think of spending it one way, with Keith. 

Lance knew how tonight would go. He would join his friends on the dance floor with Keith trailing not far behind him. He would drink more, adding to the buzz he could already feel, maybe getting drunk. Of course, not enough to be a mess, but just enough to let the stress of the week lift off his shoulders and to have a hangover in the morning. Then after an hour or so, he and Keith would disappear and end up pressed against one of the club walls or a bathroom stall, palming Keith through his pants and kissing his way down his neck before asking, “Your place or mine?” Then they would grab a taxi, head back, have some wonderful sex, and then they both woke up in their respective apartments like nothing ever happened. 

The situation he was in didn’t seem too bad at first. It seemed relatively simple Keith was hot, Lance was hot, and what could go wrong with two attractive people finding each other attractive and sleeping with one another? 

Apparently a lot. What started out seeming like an simple, uncomplicated arrangement turned into one of the most complicated relationships Lance had created for himself. 

And why was it complicated? Because somewhere down the line, Lance had developed feelings. Yes Lance, Mr. Flirts With Every Pretty Person He Sees, self proclaimed king of hookups and one night stands. He couldn’t believe it either. Somewhere down the line Lance had gone from considering Keith an acquaintance, and a hot one at that, that he sometimes hooked up with, to someone he desperately wanted to be his boyfriend.

When Lance had first come to the realization that maybe he might like Keith more that what was appropriate in their situation, he’d thought it might just be a passing crush. He and Keith had started spending more time together. It started with doing homework together in the library and occasionally playing Battlefront together, sprawled out on Keith’s couch in their sweats. It would make sense that when you start to see what an attractive person is like when they aren’t riding your dick, that you have a crush on them, right? And what better way to get over being a little in love with someone than sleeping with them? That was definitely one of the worst thought out plans Lance had had because now he wanted so much more, and it’s not like Lance could talk to his friends about. He knew they knew, but it was like an unspoken rule to not to mention it. 

He knew Hunk knew, because Hunk was one of the most observant (and nosiest) people Lance knew. Hunk loved to know about drama, but hated being in it, and this was definitely drama. Hunk had also probably put it together because one time he’s made eye contact with him while pulling Keith out of the club with a blatant hickey already on his neck. Lance knew Pidge knew because they weren’t an idiot. They had probably put it together after the second time it happened. Hell, Pidge probably knew before Lance did that he had developed feelings for Keith. Allura, Shiro, and Coran probably all knew because Pidge and Hunk knew and when presented with interesting information, those two have a hard time keeping it to themselves. 

“What are you doing here?” Lance had to yell it so Keith could hear him over the music and chatter, but he flicked his eyes up from his drink to Lance’s before gesturing out the dance floor. 

Lance looked over just in time to see a slightly inebriated Allura giving Shiro a running hug. She had almost made Shiro lose his balance, which was comical considering Allura weighed less than half Shiro’s body weight. Lance looked back at Keith and nodded in an understanding manner before turning his eyes back to his drink. 

They both sat there not really able to talk because of the volume of the club. Lance wouldn’t know what to say either. He was always so awkward around Keith until he was tipsy, on the verge of being drunk. 

When Lance saw Shiro bring back a tray of shots, he downed the rest of his drink and claimed 3 of the shots as his. He knew by the concerned look Hunk was giving him that hey want wanted to ask a question, but then Shay, Hunk’s girlfriend (who also probably knew fml), was there, pulling on his arm to get him back out onto the dance floor. Lance saw Hunk shoot Keith a look, but he couldn’t read it. 

The three shots and a drink later, Lance and Keith were in the same spot. He knew Keith was wondering why Lance hadn’t gotten up to go dance yet, and why he wasn’t persuading Keith to join him. Lance was always the only one who could get Keith to dance when he wasn’t completely trashed. Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance, and Lance just shrugged before casting his eyes down at his current drink. 

After finishing his drink, Lance had decided he definitely wasn’t feeling this. Okay, so he knew he wasn’t going to be feeling a night out before he even came out, but he had to try at least. He had hoped some shots and some good drinks would have made him feel better, just enough for him to have fun. Enough for the feelings of not good enough to subside a little but they didn’t. Lance had an uncomfortable tension in his gut that felt heavier every time he made eye contact with Keith, or when he snuck a look at Keith’s profile when he was watching their friends try ridiculous moves on the dance floor with that fond smile on his stupid, pretty face. It hurt because Lance knew he would never be more than what he had now with Keith. They were friend with benefits which essentially meant Lance was good enough to hang out with, he was good enough to sleep with, but he wasn’t good enough to _be_ with. Why would someone who was as beautiful and brilliant as Keith ever want to be with someone who like Lance, someone who always came in second best and was struggling to find to find his place in the world?

Lance slid out of the booth, and waved a quick goodbye to Keith. As much as Lance wanted Keith right now, he knew he wasn’t in a good enough mood to enjoy their arrangement. He was taken by surprise, however, when he felt a cool hand closing itself around his wrist and turned to see Keith he was walking slightly ahead of him now and pulling him outside. 

Lance knew how this would go, Keith was going to press Lance’s back against the wall and kiss him, so Lance was even more confused when that didn’t happen. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Keith asked, and Lance was taken aback by the way Keith asked. There was no bite in Keith’s tone or any mocking language, and Lance thought maybe the crease between Keith’s eyebrows might be concern. Normally they would push each other buttons in a situation like this, and Lance almost wanted that. He would rather start a stupid fight than tell Keith what was going on his head right now. 

Since starting a fight wasn’t really an option, and they were already in an all too familiar position. Lance had to pull himself away to say goodbye earlier, because despite his feelings he still really, really wanted to take Keith home. Lance grabbed Keith’s collar and pulled him in for a kiss. It was rough and messy, and something that Lance decided was exactly what he needed right now. Lance wanted to forget about his stupid feelings and his stupid work. He could taste Keith’s drink on his tongue and he wondered if he could get more drunk off of it. 

Keith pulled away from the kiss, pushing back on Lance’s chest. “Lance, talk to me.” 

Lance really didn’t want to talk. With a low growl, he switched their positions so Keith was the one pushed up against the wall. 

“Lance, I swear -,” but Lance cut off whatever Keith was going to say by kissing him again. Keith was stiff at first, probably frustrated at Lance for cutting him off. Before Keith could pull away again, Lance was slipping a leg in between Keith’s and pulling away from the kiss just enough to let out a questioning whisper of, “Keith?” Lance hoped his voice didn’t sound as wrecked and full of wanting as to Keith as it did to him.

After that, then they were kissing, messy and rough, and Keith was melting into Lance, his fingers lacing into Lance’s belt loops and pulling him closer. 

Lance kissed his way down the junction between Keith’s neck and shoulder nipping slightly and pulling away to ask, “My place?” before sucking a hickey onto Keith’s pale skin. Lance could feel Keith nod his head before letting out a whisper of, “God, yes, let’s go.” 

Lance hailed a cab, and as soon as he had the door open Keith was pushing him in and straddling his hips, the door closing behind them. 

“Hey!” The cabbie yelled at them. Lance watched in awe as Keith pulled out his wallet and took out at least a hundred in $20s before throwing them at the driver and reciting Lance’s address. 

And then Keith’s attention was back on Lance. Pulling Lance up by his collar into a needy kiss and grinding down into him. The money must have been enough to silence the driver. The cabbie said nothing about the panting, moaning, the smell of booze, or the sexually charged air. 

They arrived at Lance’s fairly quick, and neither of them spared a backward glance at the cab as they made their way toward Lance’s small townhouse (it was basically an apartment with a bedroom upstairs). Lance was thankful he didn’t fumble with his keys too much because Keith standing behind him, grinding into him and biting his ear was probably the most distracting thing Lance has ever experienced. And Lance has ADHD, so that’s really saying something. 

As soon as they were inside, Keith had Lance pressed against the front door, pulling Lance into another kiss while working his hands under Lance’s shirt. 

Pushing Keith away slightly lance grabbed one of Keith’s hands in his and starting leading him upstairs with an urgent, “Bedroom. Now.” 

This time it was Lance who pushed Keith up against the wall in his bedroom, hands coming around to cup Keith’s ass and more leverage for Lance to grind into him. Keith lifted one leg to wrap around Lance’s hip before jumping up and wrapping both around his waist. This allowed Keith to be a little above Lance, and it made Lance smile into the kiss, the silent competition that would always be between them. 

Lance turned and walking them over to his bed, laying Keith down and climbing on top of him to reconnect their lips. 

“Keith,” Lance started. “Can I -? Can I -?” He didn’t know how to get the question out, he didn’t know how to ask Keith if he could top tonight. They rarely switched, and Lance wasn’t sure if Keith would want to tonight. 

“Lance.” Keith put his hands on Lance’s jaw, thumbs just coming to rest by his lips, and angling Lance’s face so he had to make eye contact with Keith. Keith’s eyes was the most beautiful thing, and Lance doesn’t think he could really want anyone else in this way. “Whatever you want, I’m yours.” 

Before Lance could think too deeply and read too much into Keith’s last two words, he leaned down to kiss the dark haired man, before moving down Keith’s body. 

First he untied Keith’s shoes, slipping them off and pulling of his socks as he toed off his own socks and shoes. Then he made his way up Keith’s body, stopping to squeeze toned calves and running his hand along his powerful thighs. Lance didn’t really consider himself anything man, but Keith’s legs may very well be one of his kinks. He said so to Keith while undoing his tight black jeans, ripped of course, and looked up to catch a blush on Keith’s face before Keith hid his face under his arm. Pulling Keith’s pants off and letting them fall to the ground by their shoes, Lance mouthed at Keith’s erection over his boxer briefs, and mentally saved the gasp Keith let out for future reference. 

Moving away from Keith’s now straining cock, Lance came up to between Keith’s legs to push his shirt up to below Keith’s armpits. Keith still had his arm covering his face, but Lance could see the way Keith was panting and the flush spreading down his chest. He loved when Keith got like this, quietly needy, not wanting to say anything, trying to hide it from Lance. 

“Keith, let me see your face.” 

Keith let out a low groan, and shook his head. 

“I want to see your face. I want all of your attention on me, Keith.” Lance hoped he hadn’t come off as too demanding, but he wanted to be the only thing Keith wanted right now, the only thing he paid attention to. He wanted Keith to remember that tonight Lance was the one fucking him. 

Almost shyly Keith lifted his arm away from his face, eyes raking their way up Lance’s torso before his indigos made contact with Lance’s blues. Keith pupils were blown with desire, and held another unreadable expression in them. 

Holding Keith’s gaze for a heavy moment, Lance moved back down to Keith’s boxers, palming at Keith’s length before pulling his briefs down in a swift movement, letting Keith kick them off before taking the head of Keith’s cock into his mouth. As soon as he felt Keith’s hands push into his hair, Lance took in all of Keith, letting the head of his cock hit the back of his throat and swallowing around him. Lance let out a low moan at the way Keith’s hands tightened in his hair, nails brushing his scalp, and Keith eye’s nearly rolling back before slipping closed. He could feel Keith’s back arching, his hips straining against Lance’s hands, his knees coming up to rest on either side of him as Lance continue to bob his head up and down Keith’s length, both pairs of eyes reconnecting as soon as Keith opened his again. Lance would never admit it, but he loved giving head. He especially loved giving Keith head. He loved the way Keith fit in his mouth, a hot solid weight pressing against his lips. He loved how Keith would gasp his name, low “pleases” falling from his lips. 

Pulling his head back, Lance let Keith’s cock go from his mouth with a pop, a string of saliva and precum connecting them before Lance wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Lance sat back up, his knees underneath him and looked down at Keith, eyes moving over the planes of his face, pausing on his swollen lips for a second, traveling down his toned chest, and stomach, taking extra time to follow the thin line of dark hair down to his neatly trimmed nest of black curls around his cock. It didn’t escape Lance’s attention however, the way Keith seemed to shrink in on himself, under Lance’s gaze, running his hands from Keith’s ankles over his bent knees and pale quads, he stopped at Keith’s hips, hands coming to curl around and pressing into Keith’s hipbones in a gentle squeeze before he leaned up and captured Keith’s lips in a kiss, one of just lips, almost too innocent. 

“You’re beautiful, ya know?” Lance asked it, in a nonchalant way, hoping the roughness of his voice hid some of the longing in it. 

Keith’s eyes widened, searching Lance’s face for a hint of a joke or a lie, but only found an earnest and honest expression. A darker blush was making it’s way across Keith’s cheekbones, and Lance was trying to fight the one making it’s way down his chest. 

Keith pulled Lance down by his shirt into another kiss, rougher and filled with neediness. When Lance pulled back with the intention of sucking another hickey onto Keith’s neck, Keith pushed him away with a complaint of “I can’t be the only one without pants on right now, take your clothes off.” 

And then they were kissing again, rougher and sloppier, breaking apart to slide Keith’s shirt over his head, and then pushing Lance’s button down’s off his shoulder. Keith reaching down to unbutton and unzip Lance’s pants, a slim hand finding it’s way inside Lance’s boxer to pull his cock out. Lance let his head fall forward to rest on Keith’s shoulder, biting down onto Keith’s collarbone as he angled his wrist just right and Lance had to keep from letting out a low moan. 

And then Keith’s hand was gone pushing at his pants again, and this time Lance slipped his way off the bed and shucked off his pants and boxers before reaching over into his bedside table and grabbing the lube and a condom before climbing back onto his bed and resettling between Keith’s legs. Grabbing a pillow and placing it under Keith’s hips before squirting some of the lube on his fingers and began rubbing them together to warm it up. 

“Open your legs for me.” 

Keith complied and Lance couldn’t help but love how compliant Keith was being. He was rarely like this, rarely followed what Lance wanted to do without question. Lance leaned down to capture Keith’s lips in a kiss before rimming his finger around Keith’s entrance. Once he felt like the lube was spread enough he gently pushed a finger in, other hand coming up with pumping Keith’s cock. Once Keith relaxed more he was able to easily slide the rest of his finger in. It wasn’t long before he added a second and a third, hand still pumping Keith’s cock and Keith grinding back onto Lance’s fingers in time with Lance’s hand. It was something Lance felt like he could spend forever watching and doing, and yeah, maybe he was in deeper than he thought. 

“Lance you better fuck me soon, or I’m gonna come from fucking myself on your fingers.”

Keith’s voice was rough, and low, and utterly wreck and it definitely pulled Lance’s attention back to the situation on hand. He removed his fingers from Keith, again mentally saving the whine of loss Keith made for future reference. Wiping his fingers on the sheets and grabbing the condom with his other hand, Lance ripped the packet open as carefully and as quickly as possible. He rolled on the condom and made sure to apply and spread lube, very aware of Keith’s eyes watching his every action. Pumping his cock a few times, he made eye contact with Keith again, asking, “Are you sure?” in a soft voice. 

“Yes. Absolutely,” Keith answered. 

And then Lance was leaning over him, capturing Keith’s perfect lips in another kiss, one that Lance tried to pour his feelings for Keith into. Keith wrapped his legs around Lance, and lining himself up, Lance deepened the kiss and he pushed the head of his cock in, pausing when he felt Keith’s nails dig into his back. Only once Keith pulled away from the kiss to breathe out, “keep going,” did Lance slide the rest of the way in. He let Keith adjust to his cock, and began to gently rock when Keith squeezed his shoulders. 

Once Keith let out a deep sigh, and began to meet Lance’s gentle rocks did he start to pull out a little more before thrusting back in. 

“Come on, Lance, give it to me.” Keith’s tone was urgent, and Lance knew exactly what Keith wanted. Keith wanted rough and fast, but that wasn’t what Lance had in mind. Instead he pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in at an even pace, before grinding slow and deep into Keith. He was barely even pulling out all and he could tell it frustrated Keith. 

“Lance I swear -” but Keith never completed his threat because his back was arching off the bed, mouth open in a perfect ‘o’, and eyes closed. Lance keeped grinding, kept trying to push deeper into that spot, keeping the same even, almost slow pace. It was almost too much for Lance, keeping it controlled, instead of thrusting into Keith with abandon.

“Lance, don’t stop, don’t stop, please, please, please, right there.” 

Keith was grasping at his shoulders, his neck, his chest, Lance’s name falling like a mantra from his lips, as Lance finally gave in and started doing deep, sharp thrusts.  
“You are so perfect Keith, so so perfect.” And then Keith was pulling Lance doing into a sloppy kiss, before he separated, barely a breath apart. 

After a low moan from Keith, he let out, “Oh, God, I’m so close.” 

Lance brought a hand up to pump at Keith’s cock, saying, “Open your eyes. I want you to look at me when you cum.” 

As soon as Keith opened his eyes and locked onto Lance’s he was cumming. Keith bit down onto Lance’s shoulder as he came, his cock spurting cum on Lance’s hand and Keith’s chest and stomach. Keith’s muscles contracted around Lance and then he was cumming too, drawing out Keith’s name in rough and broken moan thrusting shallowly as they both rode out their orgasms. 

As soon as he felt able to, Lance pulled out of Keith, rubbing the other’s hip soothingly as he let out a hiss. He went to the adjoining bathroom to his room, threw out the condom and dampened a washcloth before wiping his hand and Keith off. He laid next to Keith when he was done, still slightly tipsy and little blissed out from his orgasm, allowing himself to pull Keith against him with his arm. 

“Please stay until the morning.” Lance didn’t even know if Keith had even heard him, but he never responded. 

With the thought that he might be able to blame his cuddly behavior and out of bounds request on on the alcohol if Keith ever said anything, Lance fell asleep.

* * *

When Lance woke up, there was sunlight right in his face, which he let out a groan at. As expected Keith had left painkillers and a glass of water by his bedside. He took the pills and a couple gulps of water as he noted the empty space next to him. He should be used to it by now, but it still hurt. He flopped back down into bed, wincing at the sudden movement, and pulled his sheets over himself, willing himself to fall back asleep in the early morning silence. 

Except, it wasn’t completely silent. He could hear what sounded like pots and pans in his kitchen downstairs. Immediately, Lance thought of robbers. Next, he thought that if it was robbers he was definitely too hungover to fight them off, so he decided his best option was going back to bed. 

And then Lance heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and oh stars he was so fucked. Next his door opened and he was terrified, this was it, this was the end, Keith would never know that Lance was most likely hopelessly in love with him. He lay still under the sheets, trying to keep his breathing as even as possible. 

“Lance,” the intruder who sounded suspiciously like Keith said.

Lance pulled the sheets back enough to peek his eyes out and was meet with the sight of Keith in a pair of Lance’s boxers. He had a tray with some food and a mug on it, and Lance fought to keep his face even because this was way too domestic. Keith also didn’t have the unmistakeable look of being hungover. He could feel the confusion trying to work its way onto his face.

“Yeah?” And oh stars, Lance sounded so confused. Kill him now. _Strike me down, merciful universal._

“I made you breakfast,” Keith said awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other before walking over and handing Lance the tray. Lance winced again when his head decided to throb at the movement of Lance sitting up and taking the tray. 

“Did you take the painkillers?” 

“Yeah.” Lance looked down at the breakfast in front of him: sunny side up eggs, bacon, toast and some green ( Did Lance have green tea at his place?? He didn’t know). “Um, thanks.” 

“No problem.” 

“Hey, so, how are you not hungover?” Lance had met hungover Keith before. He was barely functioning and even more moody than regular Keith. 

Keith gave a noncommittal shrug, “I only had like two drinks.” 

Lance immediately felt guilty, like he had broken a rule of their unwritten, unspoken contract. Their agreement worked as long as they were both tipsy or drunk. Lance had been so absorbed in himself and his stupid thoughts that he hadn’t even taken note of how much Keith had to drink. 

In order to distract himself from the guilt, Lance used his forked to edge apart one of the eggs, picking up a piece of the egg white with his fork and placing it into his mouth. He let out a content sigh at the thought of having a proper breakfast. 

“Well, I’m going to go down and clean the kitchen quick,” Keith said and Lance noticed that Keith had a slight limp when he turned to leave. Lance felt guilt swallow him up again. It was so much worse knowing Keith was mostly sober last night.. 

Lance quickly ate the rest of his food, and drank the tea (definitely green), before laying back down and pulling the sheets back over his head. Maybe when he woke up everything would be how it was before last night. 

The next time Lance woke up, there was hair tickling his chin, a face pressed into his chest, and an arm thrown across his waist. Lance wasn’t sure what to make of this and could feel internal panic at not knowing where they stand bubbling up in his chest. 

“Lance,” Keith grumbled out. “I can hear you thinking. Stop it.” 

“But, what are you doing?” Lance was still very much hungover and this was too confusing for him right now. 

“I’m staying because you asked me too.” 

“Oh.” A pause. Then, “I was hoping you hadn’t heard that. That you would let it go.” 

Now it was Keith’s turn to be confused. He pulled away and looked up at Lance. Noting how the other man was avoiding all eye contact. 

“Why? I can go if you want me to? I just thought that since you asked it was okay.” Without waiting for Lance to say anything, Keith started to get out from under the covers, stopping when one of Lance’s hands darted out and grabbed his arm.

“No, stay, I do want you to stay, but my reasons are purely selfish.” Lance took in a deep breath, before letting it out. He opened his eyes, making sure that Keith was paying attention to him, that he wouldn’t miss what Lance said. “I think I’m kind of in love with you Keith.” 

When Keith didn’t answer, a look of shock making it’s way across his features, Lance continued to ramble, his eyes darting around the room, not wanting the see the look or pit and rejection on Keith’s face, “I completely understand if you want to go now, and if you want to stop this who hookup buddies things, and if you never want to see me again because, wow, how cliche is it that we have this sex only thing going on and I ruin it by falling in love with you and -” 

“Lance stop.” 

“I mean, how could I not? You’re beautiful and your laugh sounds like an angels and your smart and I’m just me which sucks-” 

“Lance! Seriously stop!” 

At that Lance shut up, eyes snapping back to Keith’s expecting to hear the worst. Instead he got a kiss on his forehead and a quiet, but earnest, “I think I’m kind of in love with you.” And without waiting for Lance to respond, Keith continued, “I mean how could I not be? You’re funny, caring, smart, and you always make people feel welcome, and I know you don’t always feel this way about yourself Lance. I know right now you’re probably thinking you aren’t worthy, but you are.” 

This time Keith leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on Lance’s lips. 

“Now let’s go back to sleep, okay? I’m tired.” Keith grumbled, the I’m tired stretching over the place of a yawn.

“When we wake back up, I’m gonna properly ask you out.” 

“Okay, Lance, whatever you want.” 

And then Keith snuggled his way back against Lance’s chest, using his arm to pull oner of Lance’s across his shoulders before resting his own across Lance’s waist. Lance silently thanked the universe for not striking him down when he asked and for putting this beautiful boy in his life before falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> also if you guys liked this lmk and you can find me on twitter @KarbKweenKatie or tumblr @thetruebirdqueen


End file.
